Spectacle of ed
at the theatre is keviniscopus keviniscopus: and here they are laddies and gentleman fresh from the trip from egypt , the scourge of the wizards , treasure finders extraordinar please welcome emu , double m and eddymus the crows applause double m: hey folks we dint mean to intrerupe the show heres the toybox you wanter well be in our way eddymus: just as you cuff up our prize keviniscopus: of course of course but before i hand out the big reward the crows would want to know about your adventure double m: not much really eddymus: we came , we saw we quankerd hand over the lute keviniscopus: hahaha somebodies no my audience want all the details dont you friends then the crowd wents wild keviniscopus: so tell me eds , to begin with how did you pass the scammer challenge double m: with some cookies and with my aknowelge of hyroglyphics and the can o nuts we did it then the crowd applaudes keviniscopus: good now when you got to the tomb how did you get the toybox double m: we undid a protection spell with the cubes from rolfinius room keviniscopus: so cool and now i heards that theres was a robbery in the train how did you get the thief double m: well first the robber was emu little sister sarahndra but johnnyius airwood got the toybox and give it to us keviniscopus: they are a incredible team arent they eddymus: thats nice now how about the reward keviniscopus: fear not my talentated friends you shall recieve you rewards right NOW . the keviniscopus uses magic and double m disappears keviniscopus: my dead eddymus and emu you have been choosen to play my starring roll in the greatest spectacle of the age THE SUMMONING OF YOH-SOGGOTH eddymus: yeah right where is double m but their stopped by keviniscopus keviniscopus: yog-soggoth the most terrible of the elder ones , baneshd to the self dimain for six long millania , but you two with you extraordinar psychic gifts you will say the words to bring him from the realm of darkness into the light then he uses magic and appears toys brom the box and then the two dissapear and reapper in the face of the toybox keviniscopus: if you refuse to play your rolls a certain friend of your will meet unfourtnate demise emu: double m they see double m tied upside down keviniscopus: unfourtnate demise in a vat of flash eating ants double m: yacks eddymus: are you sure this roll is us keviniscopus: you two are the one with the gifts which reminds me then he uses magic and grabbes the can o nuts and mr yum yum keviniscopus: alright fine quo up the entrance music keviniscopus: yog-soggoth prince of darkness decend to us to the riving wastes of under darkness we summon you from the book of abominations now you say omkay uminey the otterways unfayy the double m uses cookies at throws them in the nostrils and the inscription is glowing and then there is smoke and mr yum yum flies and emu catches it eddymus: i see him in the chest keviniscopus: yog-soggoth emu: tentacles glowing red eyes eddymus: got to be him shorter then i suspected him to be keviniscopus: let me see where where then he throws the two behind the scene eddymus: look close then emu uses mr yum yum on keviniscopus keviniscopus: omkay ominey the otterways umfai oh oh then the toybox starts to glow and then it bursts and keviniscopus jumps and then the ancestors cover their eyes and then when it was finally over they dont see keviniscopus double m: well that was interasting emu: and we certanly gives the audience their money worth wont you say folks then nothing happens eddymus: what about this thing double m: oh thats right cant have the ed toybox falling in any villanous hands then he got freed eddymus: where should we stash it at a sewer rolfinius: my my you give rolfinius a job to protecto the ed toybox thank you double m: no problem rolfinius: now lets see rolfinius better put the spell of protection to keep it safe stand over there so you dont get zapped by the magic double m: we dont want that to happen hahaha then rolfinius uses magic emu: coooool double m and eddymus: emu then they try to get their friend but then rolfinius accidentaly zaps the ancestors and they became skeletons rolfinius: well rolfinius thinks this place wont be found by anyone then rolfinius goes away and the reel ends with the end ? then back at the real world the narrator appears narrator: three skeletons forming 4 reels of film and one barried toybox and century old story now forgetton in the sewer of history , but the part as discarsamticy to fry the freshling arms of the present and rap its condravroues fingers on the entrails of the future then the narrator dissapears and double d cames in ed: hey double d double : well that took longer then i suspected the public bathroom was closes so i had to hey then double d sees that they watched the last part double d: you two watched the ending without me ed: sorry double d: anyway so tell me what was the big final twist , emu double m and eddymuss dragged under the sewer by crazed sewer rats ed: no i will tell you then ed tell everything to double d double d: oh my i think you are shocked as well this story was one big final twist with kevin ancestor being a villain and their death too right eddy but eddy doesnt respond double d: eddy whats wrong with but eddy has a face of death double d: you ..... eddy ed: double d look double d looks and he sees and hes shocked as he sees that eddy head is opened and his brain is missing and the narrator appears narrator: keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle in all times the ride is going to get twisty then the scene fades to black . to be continued